Piping is used in a variety of industries and can be used to convey fluids, cables and other objects or substances over long distances. For example, subterranean piping is commonly used in municipalities to convey potable water, sewage and cables. In cable-conveying applications, the distance across which the cable must be conveyed may exceed the length of a single pipe segment. Therefore, multiple pipe segments are designed in such a way as to be easily connected to one another to ensure that the assembled pipe traverses the required distance.
An example of a pipe segment which is used in municipal applications is known as a AWWA c900 pipe segment and is tapered at one end (known as the spigot end) and flared at the opposing end, forming an outer bell. The spigot end of an inner pipe segment is dimensioned to fit into the complementary outer bell of an adjoining outer pipe segment. In order to prevent leaks, ensure proper internal pipe pressure and prevent exposure to subterranean elements, a gasket lines a recess inside the outer bell. The gasket is shaped in such a way that when the spigot end of the inner pipe segment is inserted to a preferred depth within the outer bell of an adjacent outer pipe segment, the gasket deforms and seals the joint from exterior conditions. The depth at which the spigot end of the inner pipe segment is inserted into the outer bell of the outer pipe segment may be indicated with a stop mark on the surface of the inner pipe segment. The process of inserting the spigot end of the inner pipe segment to the preferred depth within the outer bell of the receiving outer pipe segment is referred to as homing the pipe.
If a pipe segment is improperly homed, proper sealing between the pipe segments may not occur. This may be costly to the contractors or municipalities who install the piping, as the improperly-homed pipe may require repair or replacement. One circumstance which can cause improper homing is environmental conditions. In general, since municipal piping is laid underground, a problem which arises when attempting to home a pipe is that the marker on the inner pipe gets covered with dirt, mud, or the like, thereby obscuring the marker. Once the marker cannot be seen, workers are no longer able to easily ensure that the inner pipe is properly homed.
What is desired is a tool and a method for ensuring that a pipe segment is properly and easily homed, regardless of marker visibility, so that the pipe segment may be properly homed for use in any weather or working conditions.